Chronicles of the White Tiger Team
by Mitsunari-Otomo
Summary: Set before the bladebrakers are formed ray's and the White tigers history unfoldes when Mariah is beaten by a person named Sano after the power of the white tiger.


BeyBlade  
Chronicles of the White Tiger Team  
Chapter 1: in a lonely Town  
  
The windswept hill's reach up into the air blocking out the sun as it moves across the sky, to the west there is a forest that moves up along the side of the hills, Lush green grass that runs up to the tree line. There is a river valley that runs thru this area, the blue clean river water flows down the valley on its way to the see and set in the middle of nowhere inside this Valley is a little town.  
  
The buildings lay beside the river. The town it's self is almost cut off from the rest of the world. The place is only linked to the rest of the world by an old stone road. Inside the town it seams as if you have gone back in time, no cars, no high street shops, just a small market place that lies in front of the town temple.  
  
A group of kids from the town are standing on the little road at the back on the Temple. Since there isn't any TV or computer game systems out here this is what the kids do for Entertainment. The crowed is gathering around a little girl with Pink hair. She is dressed in a white top and then pink trousers and a boy with long black hair tided in a pony tail, he as a white top on with blue strips and also blue trousers to go with black trainers.  
  
"Ra..Ray he was so mean to me.He even smashed my beyblade to bit's" Says the Girl pointing to a pile of metal on the ground. A base that ends in a point what the beyblade would have been spinning on, A heavy ring to hold it down that connects on to the base and then two pieces of anther shaped ring with edges that are used for attacking inside a battle.  
  
Ray bends down picking up the beyblade bits from the ground and then says, "It's ok now Mariah, I am here"  
  
"So...You went and got your little love boy to help you Mariah?!" comes from just down the street a kid around the age of 14 years old, Dressed in all black, with a rather cocky look on his face.  
  
"And you are?" Asks Ray getting ready for a Beybattle.  
  
The kid stands there pulling out a beyblade from his pocket and showing it to ray before placing in inside its launcher and putting his hand on the rip cord. "I might be Sano, A member of the Black lions beyblade Team, from that town just up the river by about 5 miles and I might be the one that trashed your friends Beyblade and also the person that's about to do the same to yours"  
  
Ray places his Beyblade into its launcher as he answers that little remark with one of his own. "Is that what you really think? I'll teach you a lesson for picking on little kids and especial little girls you." Before he can finishes what he is saying Mariah jumps "Ray stop ray! If ya battle him then you may, lose your Beyblade two."  
  
"It doesn't matter" Ray says with focus his eyes fixed upon Sano. He grips his hand around his shooter and then starts the count down. "3.2.1.Let it Rip!" They both pull their rip cords making the beyblade on the end of them spin round really fast. Both the Beyblades hit the ground spinning around each other as both Ray and Sano look on at the battle field. They Beyblades come in smacking in to each other before coming back to do anther pass by and hit each other again. "It's over!" says Sano as his beyblade comes behind Ray's full speed. Sano's beyblade sends Ray's up into the air landing a blow to ray's chest with his own beyblade, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
Sano then brings back his right fits and smacks Ray dead on in the face. He falls to the ground after being laid out by the punch blood coming down from his mouth. "Ray!!!" Yells out Mariah as he stands in between him and Sano with a look of fear in her eyes but trying to stand up to the boy that's twice her age.  
  
Sano brings his right hand and then lays it into Mariah face sending her to the ground just like Ray he then turns round heading back in the Direction he came in. The rest of the people look on in fear as he comes to a stop. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. You have five days to make up your mind. Get me the White Tiger bit beast or me and the rest of the black cat's will do the same to you."  
  
Later that day, the town is quite as the stars shine in the night sky. Ray stands on the steps of the temple looking up to the sky thinking about earlier today and his battle with the beyblader named Sano.  
  
"What's the matter young one." Comes a voice from behind him, the master of the temple and the grandfather of Lee says best friend.  
  
Rays turns around his eyes his black from the punch he was given after the beybattle. "It's about today, because I went and jumped into a beybattle with Sano both me and Mariah ended up getting hurt." He answers feeling sorry for his actions.  
  
"Let me tell you a little story young one, They where once two feared bests both of the types of cat's around this valley. One of the cats was White the other cat was Black. These two beasts died out and there spirits became trapped inside two small metal chips. The people that captured the two beasts then started fighting within themselves. They spilt into two tribes each one worshiping one of the two feared cats. This was the source of many battles over time, the fighting went on and on until, two warriors holding the power of the beast did battle. The warriors were lost and both the tribes form a pact saying never to fight again since the beast's powers are just two strong."  
  
"What do these beasts have to do with my lost?" Ray asks as he hears the end of the story.  
  
Lee's Grandfather then answers, "It has everything to do with your loss you see. Sano came here looking for the White Tiger, It the Black Lions got our White Tiger along with the power of there own Black Lion I dare not think about what come happen to this village and there own"  
  
Ray then tightens up his fits "So you mean Sano came here looking for the White Tiger? Then that means he attacked Mariah and me after me battle as a warning to you?"  
  
"That is right." He says as he walks outside looking up into the sky as is slowly starts to become light and he answers "I fear that we can't do anything to stop them. Since Lee isn't ready to take on the power of the White Tiger and I am too old. When Sano comes back here in five days time he will take the White tiger from me!"  
  
Says then looks up at the sky with a hint of fire in his eyes. "Five days? That's all I need, I shall defeat Sano and the rest of his team for what he did to Mariah and me. I shall make them pay"  
  
~To be Continued~ 


End file.
